muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Craig Shemin
at the 2004 Tony Awards.]] Craig Shemin is a former Jim Henson Company staff writer, who began with the Henson organization in 1988. He serves as the Secretary on the Board of Directors of The Jim Henson Legacy. Shemin served as writer and consultant for the first season of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss and received a Writer's Guild of America Award nomination for his work on the show. For the Hallmark Channel, Craig co-wrote all 26 episodes of Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola, and contributed to two seasons of Donna's Day. His other Muppet writing credits include the two 1996 video games, Muppets Inside and Muppet Treasure Island, as well as MuppetWorld.com's MuppeToon series. Song lyrics include the "Muppets Party Cruise Rag" and "The Kermambo." He helped Miss Piggy with her 1996 cookbook, In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy, and he wrote material for countless Muppet press interviews and appearances, and text for innumerable licensed products, such as the Palisades action figures. In 2001, he hosted the second day of MuppetFest; he and Jim Lewis wrote The Muppet Show Live. In the past few years, Craig researched and wrote the liner notes for The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More, co-wrote the "Muppet Morsels" feature on The Muppet Show Season 1 DVD, and produced the extras on the 2005 Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas DVD, including directing and editing the behind-the-scenes featurette. He also directed a documentary on Muppet photographer John Barrett for "The Muppets Say Cheese: The Photography of John E. Barrett," a 2005/06 exhibition of Barrett's work at New York's Museum of Television and Radio. He also hosted a feature for the upcoming Dinosaurs DVD set. Shemin's non-Henson work includes seven installments of the Cartoon Network series Courage the Cowardly Dog, two episodes of Rory's Place (co-written with wife Stephanie D'Abruzzo) as well as an episode of the popular Nickelodeon series Gullah Gullah Island. Craig collaborated with Stephanie again on special material written for Empty-Handed, a 2004 showcase by Avenue Q performers Jen Barnhart, John Tartaglia and D'Abruzzo directed by Alan Muraoka. Craig is the co-author, with Dep Capone, of the award-winning book Families Are Forever, about a Chinese girl adopted by an American family. A graduate of Northwestern University, with a B.S. in Speech-Radio/TV/Film, Craig Shemin is a member of the WGA-East, BMI, The National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences and The Dramatists Guild. Trivia *Craig began his career with Henson as a college intern during the Summer of 1987. After he graduated, he was hired in the Public Relations Department, during which time he also worked with the Company Archives. *In the final scenes of The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, an all-hands on deck crowd scene, Craig, who once contemplated becoming a Muppeteer himself, puppeteered Waldorf. *On day one of MuppetFest, emcee Kirk Thatcher brought his Muppets Tonight Emmy onstage. Not to be outdone, day two emcee Craig, a non-Emmy winner, proudly showed off an old bowling trophy. *Craig was one of several writers originally involved in the script of Avenue Q, in its first incarnation as an unproduced TV pilot. Shemin, Craig